With Just A Diary
by JadeCarmellia-Joon
Summary: Mikan always bring some notebook with her, Natsume's curious about it. She never told him when he asks. One day, she accidentally left it in the classroom and Natsume read it. What was his reaction?


**Summary: **Mikan always bring some notebook with her, Natsume's curious about it. She never told him when he asks. One day, she accidentally left it in the classroom and Natsume read it. What was his reaction?

XxXxXxXxX

"Ohayou Minna!" Our certain cheery and bubbly brunette greeted after bursting through the doors.

Again, the class ignored her except for Yuu, Anna and Nonoko who greeted her back.

"Hotaru-chan!" Mikan ran to her best friend carelessly.

BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!  
>The sound of Hotaru's 2.1 version of Baka gun as she flew to the wall, face first.<p>

"Wahhh! You're so mean." Mikan cried while rubbing her sore head. Hotaru rolled her eyes at her then continued working on her invention.

Mikan went to her seat and pulled out a notebook from her bag. Just in time, Natsume arrived with Ruka following behind him.

"What the hell are you doing polka?" Natsume plopped on his chair beside Mikan and curiously took a peek on what was Mikan writing.

"Writing. Isn't it obvious you pervert!" Mikan replied with sarcasm hinted in her voice.

"What the hell are you writing anyway?"

"None of your damn business."

"Tch. Like I care anyway."

The bell rang and everyone went back to their seats groaning. Their so-called-gay-teacher burst into the doors dramatically twirling with weird costume…again.

'Ewww..' Everyone thought except Mikan who was still writing.

"Ohayo minna~!" Narumi greeted and the class went silent. Mikan who was done writing smiled and greeted back.

"Ohayo Narumi-sensei!"

The class shot their gaze on her as if she was crazy. Mikan, who was dumb as a goat didn't know why they were looking at her.

"Nani?" The class rolled their eyes and reverted their eyes back to the twinkling eyes Narumi who was pleased by Mikan.

"Your such and idiot Polka." Natsume yawned and Mikan glared at her.

"What do you care!" She snapped.

"Well, because I have a dumb seatmate and partner who wears childish panties and acts like a spoiled child." The class erupted in laughter.

"Pervert."

"Polka dots.

"Nasty fox."

"Strawberry fields."

"Jerk."

"Little Girl."

"I'm not a little girl!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"You are really."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Never."

"Always."

"Nuh uh."

"Yes."

"At least I'm not as selfi- "

She was cut off by a really pissed Natsume who burned her hair.

"Wahhh! Your so mean!" She ran out of the classroom bursting with tears while finding a way to put the fire off on her head.

"I think you went over the line this time Natsume." Ruka whispered.

"Hn." Was all his then walked out of the class, planning to ditch second period.

XxXxXxXxX

The bell rang indicating second period over. 3rd period starts and Natsume came in 3 minutes late.

"Where did you go this time Hyuuga?" Jinno sensei looked at him for answers but..

"Hn." Was all his reply. He went back to his seat and found a notebook underneath his chair.

He picked it up and sat on his chair while checking the cover. Written on it was _'My Diary'._ He opened it and read the page before the last page that have been written.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the usual day with my daily routine. Wake up, take a shower, eat breakfast, go to the classroom, greet, get hit by Hotaru's Baka Gun, Natsume teasing me._

_Did I mention that I really really li..uhh..loathe Natsume? Yeah, I really do! I get feel ha.. I mean pissed off everytime he teases me. He makes me feel so speci…wait! Embarrassed, Yeah.. that's the word, you get my point right?. What I mean is the class erupts into laughter. Oh, He's so handso…ugly with that smirk! It makes me want to ki..strangle him..YES! strangle him to death. I hope he'll stop those stupid teasing of his._

_Currently pissed off,_

_Mikan._

The doors suddenly burst open and came in a panting Mikan.

"Sakura, your late." Jinno sensei growled.

"Not now Jinjin." Mikan ignored him and went straight to Natsume with a glare.

"What's with that look little girl?" Natsume scowled at her.

"Did you read it you nasty fox!" Mikan pounced on Natsume trying to get her diary which Natsume held high enough for her not to reach.

"What is that, may I presume?" Jinno sensei glares at the two and took the diary. He flipped through the pages until the last page and read it. He looked at them and smirked. Mikan gulped. He said it out loud.

"Dear diary, Natsume's a jerk.. no, a stupid nasty perverted jerk fox!" The class listened carefully. Mikan kept on punching Natsume's chest softly muttering 'My precious life is over." Again and again. Jinno sensei continued.

"I loathe him so much, I told you this right! I've got something to tell that's why I'm saying it again." The class erupted in laughter. "The way he look at me made me want to hug… NO! I mean, kick him square on the face. Why is he so handsome… ugly I mean that I want to strangle him. I hope that he'll recognize my damn feelings.. oh, the thing I want to tell you diary? I am in love with that pervert. Yes, ya' hear me right.. I'm inlove with that perverted handsome jerk."

The class silenced.

"You d-do?" Natsume was shocked. He looked at Mikan dumbfoundedly.

"Yes! So what! You don't care right? Come on, tease me all y…." She widened her eyes at Natsume's next move. The class too widened their eyes.

Well, it's not everyday that you see the great Natsume Hyuuga smiling for a _girl_.

"_Beau Soir, Mikan"_ Natsume responded and hugged her.

"what?" Mikan puzzingly asked in confusion. The class looked at him finding the meaning of the word he just said. Ruka sighed, he knew the meaning. He was about to speak when Koko beat him to it.

"He said I like you too."

Burn-goes–Koko-hair! He ran around the classroom finding water to put the fire off.

"I'm very happy Natsume, I love you so much you know. Oh how long I wished for this to happen." Mikan whispered. He cupped her face with his hand. He leaned in closer and kissed her. The kiss was passionate. Both were savoring the moment together until…

"Oh puhh leaseee…..! get a room you two!" Hotaru interrupted. Natsume glared at her.

"You can go with Ruka, Imai. Don't freaking interrupt us." He said and kissed Mikan again.

XxXxXxXx

First finished One-shot story! ^.^  
>Yipeee!<p>

English week is done and got time to kill now!

Please Review.


End file.
